The present invention relates to a method for removing protein from a food and, more particularly, to a method for removing protein from a food by adding specific enzymes into the food and by controlling the temperature to remove protein in the food, preventing deterioration of the food and preventing offensive smell.
There are various nutritive foods produced from foodstuffs through extraction, particularly liquid foods, such as chicken essence, clam essence, etc. These liquid foods can be dried into reproduced nutritive foods in solid forms. The requirements for quality are higher while the need of nutritive foods increases due to increasing attention in the health among modern peoples.
However, some of the nutritive foods contain plenty of protein, nucleotide, or fat acid that are released during production of the nutritive foods regardless of liquid or solid forms of the products. Thus, gradual oxidation and deterioration of protein and even propagation of bacteria occur no matter how the nutritive foods are packaged. The nutritive foods are liable to have unpleasant smell and offensive smell or even deterioration due to excessive oxidation resulting from excessively long-term preservation or improper preservation conditions. In addition to uncomfortable smell to the users during eating, these nutritive foods may cause adverse affect to the health.